


New Year's Eve

by Pllionfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Champagne, F/F, Fishnets, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Lingerie, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish
Summary: After the battle with the killer tree, Aubrey decides to treat herself and Dani to a fancy night out.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	New Year's Eve

The day after Aubrey Little got her ass kicked by a tree she started making plans. 

The first thing she did was slide into Mama’s office and sit down before her desk, waiting as the older woman typed up her notes from the latest Monster Hunt. 

“Yes, Aubrey?” Mama asked while pecking away at the ancient keyboard, one finger at a time. 

“If I were to take someone to a fancy dinner in Kepler, where would I go?” 

Mama didn’t look up from the green and black computer screen but the corners of her mouth twitched in a smile. 

“Someone being a young blonde Slyph?” 

“Yes,” Aubrey answered, absently rubbing her cut bottom lip until Mama shot her a look and she dropped her hand. 

“So you know, nowhere two ladies on a date will get homophobic shit or set someone on fire as a result…?” Mama asked. “Yeah, I know a place.” 

Aubrey exhaled deeply before looking down at her hands. 

“Um… being that Kepler is a resort town, one would have to assume that most nice places are attached to an Inn of some sort…?” 

Mama tossed her head back and laughed. 

“Giving my competition some business, Aubrey?” 

“Just for a night? Besides, isn’t it a good idea to check out our rival businesses? See what they’re doing?” 

Mama chuckled some more before answering. 

“Yeah, sure. The spot I had in mind is attached to one of the resorts. Don’t suppose you’ll need to borrow my truck for the night, huh?” 

“I can ask someone else,” Aubrey jumped in but was waved off by Mama. 

“Don’t worry about it. Here, let me call Roger and get you a reservation made. He’ll give me the friends and family discount.” 

“Can you get it done for the 31st?” Aubrey asked. Mama stopped in midair as she reached for the phone. 

“New Year's Eve? Shit, you don’t want much, Aubrey.” 

“I know, I know, I meant to do it earlier but, well, I got a bit preoccupied… what with the killer tree and all…” 

Mama sighed and nodded.

“Yeah. I get it. Tell you what, I’ll pull a few strings and get it done. That rat bastard owes me a favor.” 

“Thank you, Mama,” Aubrey said, her shoulders dropping in relief. 

“Yeah. Now, go on, get.” 

Aubrey stood with a grin and hurried out of the office to go find her New Years' date. 

She found Dani sitting on a worn sofa by the fire, absently sketching with one hand stroking Dr. Harris Bonkers. Aubrey stopped and simply watched as the early sun colored Dani’s blonde hair a gorgeous yellow. Her freckles stood out playfully and the tip of her tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. Aubrey sighed, content to watch unobserved until she heard Moira titter from the piano a few feet away. Aubrey felt her face flush in embarrassment at being caught staring but as soon as Dani looked up from her work and smiled up at her, Aubrey’s mind went blank with buzzy happiness. 

“Hey you,” Dani grinned. Aubrey sidled over and placed Dani’s curled up legs into her lap, pausing to pat Dr. Harris Bonkers on the ears before turning her attention fully to Dani. 

“Hey,” Aubrey greeted, still grinning. Dani leaned over and placed a quick peck on her nose. 

“How are you feeling?” Dani asked, brow furrowed in concern. Aubrey shrugged. She had gotten a few bad cuts and bruises and a good knock on the head but nothing too terrible. 

“I’m okay. Nothing a soak in the springs won’t cure. Hey… I wanted to ask you what you were doing for New Year's Eve…” 

Dani raised her eyebrows at Aubrey. 

“I mean, usually we all hang out here, watch the ball drop and drink cheap champagne before going to bed…”

“Would you be heartbroken if you and I did something different on our own?” Aubrey asked. “Because if it’s an important tradition to you, I am happy to stay home but-” 

“What’d you have in mind, Aubrey?” 

“Well… what if you and I went to a nice dinner somewhere? And had less cheap champagne?” Aubrey asked, suddenly flushed again and staring at her chipped fingernails. 

“How nice are we talking, Little?” 

“Like ‘see Aubrey in a dress,’ nice,” Aubrey answered. Dani shivered against her and let out a low chuckle. 

“I could be down for that… But, I gotta ask, Aubrey… dressing up and fancy isn’t usually your scene. Please know you don’t need to do anything to impress me.” 

“It’s not about that,” Aubrey said, still looking down. “It ah… well, it’s a tradition.” 

“What is?” 

“My, um, parents. They would go out to a fancy dinner every New Year’s Eve. I always thought it was boring but now I kinda get it?” Aubrey’s voice was higher than usual and a bit more worried. “But-”

“Aubrey,” Dani interrupted, covering Aubrey’s nervous hands with her own. “I would love to go out with you. Thank you for asking.” 

Aubrey let out a tiny sigh and turned her hand over to grasp Dani’s. 

“For sure. It’s a date.” 

A few days later, Aubrey found herself nervously pacing around her room. She and Dani had agreed to get ready on their own and to meet in the Lobby to keep up the illusion of a true date. Aubrey had thought it was a cute idea when they came up with it but now that she had to go stand in the lobby she was more than mildly anxious. 

Once again she caught her reflection in the mirror over her dresser. Aubrey was never afraid of making a scene, but she wasn’t used to being traditional when she did it. Usually, she was more than comfortable in combat boots and torn jeans but tonight called for a slightly different playbook. Aubrey checked herself over once more. The satiny black dress fit like a fantasy and the fishnets and red high heels were enough traditional Aubrey to make her more at ease with the girliness. She had removed a few of the face piercings and replaced her earrings with a set of ruby studs she had had forever. After throwing on her leather moto jacket she looked like Hepburn in a biker bar, which was kind of what she was going for in the first place. With a deep calming breath she bid Dr. Bonkers a good night and left her room. 

“God DAMN Aubrey,” Jake Cool-ice called as soon as she crossed into the Lobby. Aubrey blushed and waved queen-like over at Jake, whose mouth was slightly ajar. “You look-”

“Amazing,” Dani answered from behind her. Aubrey turned and stopped. 

If she ever needed a memory of great power to conjure magic, Aubrey would call forth the exact moment she saw Dani in an emerald green wrap dress, her hair flowing over her shoulders, eyes meeting hers in shocked delight. Aubrey didn’t hear any of the catcalls or whistles offered up by the rest of the residents, nor did she see any of the bald oglings, she only saw the way Dani looked at her… Aubrey shook her head to clear it and walked over to take Dani’s hand. Before she could form a thought into words, her free hand sparked and tiny flames erupted on the tips of her fingers for an instant before she could shake it out. Dani snickered quietly. “Thank you.” 

“Let’s get out of here,” Aubrey muttered, pulling Dani forward. 

“Now, you have her home at a respectable time, you hear me, young lady?” Jake called. 

“Which one of us are you talking to?” Aubrey asked. 

“Both of you!” 

Aubrey and Dani replied by giggling and walking out into the cold night air. They both hurried to the passenger side of Mama’s truck, Aubrey quickly reaching out to open the door for Dani.

“Oooh, what manners!” Dani exclaimed. Aubrey flushed and handed her the keys.

“Start heating it up will ya?” 

Dani flashed her a look. 

“Oh, I think you’re already well on your way, Ms. Little.” 

Aubrey glanced down and swore under her breath before closing the door behind Dani and walking around the front of the truck as Dani cranked the engine. 

The quick drive down resort row was filled with anticipation and excitement. When they parked Dani looked over at Aubrey with raised eyebrows. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said fancy…”   
“Nope,” Aubrey said, sliding down from the cab. The two met at the front of the truck and joined hands before walking into the stately older building. It was solid mahogany and stone and a clean, neat path lined with kerosene lanterns led to solid oak doors. The air smelled of steak and fire and something else warm and comforting. Before they reached the entrance, the door opened to reveal a warmly-lit reception area and two hosts in black tie. 

“Good evening! Welcome to the Magnolia!” 

Aubrey and Dani entered the building and handed off their coats. 

“Little for two?” one of the hosts asked, checking his reservation list. “Right this way.” 

The dining room was moderately full but hushed, most of the tables were made up of couples in their own little worlds, tiny table candles reflecting their flames off of glassware and ladies’ diamonds. The host gestured to a table next to a bay window, a bit secluded from everyone else and overlooking the river. It was gorgeous and Aubrey mentally noted to thank Mama profusely for whatever she did to get it. 

“Tonight we have a fixed menu of lobster bisque, steak with sides and chocolate cherry cake with accompanying wines,” the host said while pouring glasses of water for them both. Aubrey and Dani met each other’s gaze. Holy shit that sounded good. “Can I get you two anything else?” 

“I think we’re okay,” Dani said with a smile. The host returned the grin and walked away. “Oh my God, Aubrey.” 

“I know…” 

“I know this is incredibly uncouth but how in the hell are you paying for this?” Dani muttered under her breath. Aubrey snorted. 

“Um, let’s just say I have some savings and leave it at that…” 

“Aubrey, I have savings. This place is…” 

Aubrey sighed and reached out to cover Dani’s hand. 

“I have a trust fund, Dani. I haven’t spent a dime of it in years but frankly, I got my ass handed to me by a tree and a gorgeous girl decided she wanted to have dinner with me so I decided to splurge a little bit. Is that okay?” 

“Gorgeous, huh?” Dani asked with a smirk. Aubrey closed her eyes and mouthed “Stunning” before returning to stare at Dani across the small table. To her great amazement, Dani blushed and ducked her head, beaming to herself. Just as Aubrey opened her mouth to say something more, the server returned with the bisque and wine. The food was rich and the wine buttery and neither of them had much to say for the few minutes it was in front of them, other than “oh my God that’s good.” 

When the bowls were cleared away, they began to talk about little things. First, how New Year was celebrated in Sylvane, then silly resolutions that they had tried and failed at in years past. By the time the steak had arrived, they had resolved to never do New Year's resolutions again and felt very confident in their decision. 

As Dani sipped at her deep red wine towards the end of dinner, Aubrey caught their server’s eye and smiled at him. He came over quickly. 

“Yes, is it possible for us to get the dessert sent to our room? I’m not sure we have room for it right now.” 

Dani’s eyes widened as she took a sip and then cleared her throat. 

“Absolutely, Ms. Little. Would you like us to send the champagne with it?” 

Aubrey glanced over at Dani with a quirked eyebrow. Dani swallowed and gave a quick nod. 

“Yes, we would definitely like champagne. Thank you.” 

“Very well, I can bring a bill if you like or we can add it to your room charges?” 

“Add it to the room, if you please,” Aubrey said as she held out her hand with something folded in her palm. The server took her hand quickly and pulled away with a fifty-dollar bill and a very large smile. “Thank you, Aaron.” 

“Thank you both very much and have a lovely evening.” 

“Happy New Year,” Dani offered as Aubrey pushed her chair back and stood, holding out her hand and an impish grin. Dani took it and stood, gamely allowing Aubrey to lead her back to the reception area where an elevator waited for them. “Just how many more surprises do you have in store, Lady Flame?”

“Oh I have a few tricks left up my sleeves,” Aubrey replied, pulling Dani into the elevator with one hand as she pressed the 3 button with the other. As the doors closed, Aubrey wrapped her arms around Dani’s torso and pulled her close to finally lean forward and kiss her on her wine-stained lips. Dani melted into the kiss, a tiny growl at the back of her throat almost drowning out the ding that noted their arrival. The doors slid open to reveal a clean hallway with hunter green carpet and wood-paneled walls. Aubrey skipped off the elevator and down the hall, giddy with excitement. She stopped before the door and held out her hands. 

“Nothing in my hands? But wait!” Aubrey clapped her hands once and a key ‘appeared’ in her palm. “Behold!” 

“Where the fuck were you hiding that?” Dani laughed, her eyes scraping down Aubrey’s tight fitted dress as Aubrey worked the key into the lock. 

“Pshaw! A true magician never reveals their mystical secrets!” Aubrey exclaimed in her stage voice as she threw the door open with a flourish. Dani shook her head. 

“Such a dork.”

“You’re the one on a date with me,” Aubrey pointed out. 

“Yeah but…” Dani stopped as soon as she took note of their room for the night. “Holy…” 

“Shit…” Aubrey answered, in awe. The room was dimly lit by a crackling fire in the corner, but they could still make out the giant four-poster bed piled high with cloud white fluffy linens. An open door to the left revealed a white marble bathroom lit by tall tapered candles in hurricane glass. Aubrey knew it would be nice but damn. She turned to look at Dani with wide eyes. “Mama may have committed a touch of blackmail to get us this room…” 

“I can live with that,” Dani replied, stepping closer until her arms were around Aubrey’s neck. “So you plied me with wine and swept me up to a hotel suite… what exactly did you have in mind next?” 

Aubrey’s eyes flitted down to Dani’s lips for a split second before meeting her eyes and whispering. “Dani. I l-” 

The words were forming on her tongue as a knock at the door jarred Aubrey and made her jump back, fingers tingling with fire. 

“Room service?” a male voice on the other side of the door asked. Aubrey sighed and waved her hand out before answering the door. A uniformed man quickly entered with a cart holding two small covered plates, two glasses and a chilled bottle of champagne. He quickly set to work setting it out and then left with a wink and smile. Aubrey followed him to the door, handed him a twenty and placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the knob before turning the deadbolt. She took a shuddering sigh before turning back to Dani who watched her from the shadows, perfectly still. 

“What?” Aubrey asked. Dani replied by rushing to her side and yanking her down by the back of her head to kiss her fiercely on the mouth. Aubrey groaned and laced her fingers through Dani’s curls, instantly parting her lips to suck on Dani’s bottom lip. Aubrey pulled back after a moment and ran her thumbs over Dani’s cheeks. “Dani, I love you.” 

Dani stopped breathing as Aubrey rushed on. 

“I know I didn’t need to do any of this to tell you that but I wanted to do it all because I wanted to see you smile. I think you’re the most beautiful person and I really don’t know how I caught your attention but I’m trying really hard not to fuck it up.” 

Dani replied by stretching up on her toes and kissing Aubrey lightly on the mouth. 

“You dork… I am totally in love with you, too.” 

“Yeah?” Aubrey asked, grinning. 

“Aubrey, you’re a literal fire mage and you’re caring and sweet and funny and you happen to be sexy as hell. How could anyone not be in love with you?” Dani asked. Aubrey smirked. 

“Well, when you put it like that…” 

Dani began to pull away as Aubrey bent and placed a kiss on her neck, freezing her in place. 

“I don’t care about anyone else being in love with me; just you, Dani.” 

Aubrey pressed another kiss on her neck, and another below her ear as Dani shivered. Aubrey slid her hands down Dani’s bodice, feeling the smooth fabric under her fingers and desperately looking for how to get it off her girlfriend as fast as she could. Her fingers shook almost uncontrollably as she worked the silk tie at Dani’s waist but finally, she opened it and stared, gasping. Every ounce of breath in her body exited in a huff as she saw Dani clad in orange lace bra and panties. 

“Oh wow,” Aubrey mumbled, holding Dani at arm’s length to study her. “And here I thought the dress was nice…” 

“Hmm,” Dani agreed, stepping forward to pull Aubrey flush to her. “I think I’d like yours better on the floor. Turn around.” 

Aubrey flashed a purely evil grin and turned for Dani to work the silver zipper down her back. She was halfway done before Aubrey heard a low growl reverberate through the room. Aubrey glanced over her shoulder. 

“You okay over there? Need a moment?” 

Dani’s pupils were blown out, fists clenched as she swallowed roughly, Aubrey’s black dress in a puddle of silk on the floor. Aubrey turned to reveal an absolutely murderous red bra and panty set with matching red garter belts that held up her thigh-high fishnets. 

Dani closed her eyes, shivering from her nose to her toes and held up one hand. 

“Just how mad are you going to be if those panties get destroyed?” Dani asked, breathing deeply through her nose. 

“Oh, they’re pretty ruined as is…” Aubrey replied, still grinning. Dani responded by rushing forward faster than any human had a right to and attacking Aubrey’s mouth. 

“Mother fucking garter belts, Jesus Christ in Heaven, Aubrey Little,” Dani swore, running her hands down Aubrey’s body, relishing the feel of lace under her fingers. 

“Um, you’re one to talk, wearing my favorite color under your sexy ass dress all night,” Aubrey hissed, cupping Dani’s ass roughly before giving her a light smack. Dani yelped before reaching up to twist her fingers around Aubrey’s short curls to pull her face down for a bruising kiss. Aubrey groaned at the sharp pain, snaking her hands around to unclasp Dani’s bra and fling it across the room. Aubrey dropped her head to trail her lips and tongue hurriedly over Dani’s chest until her mouth blindly found Dani’s right nipple and sucked down. Dani pulled at her hair with another groan as Aubrey lavished Dani’s breasts, her nails digging into her back as she held Dani’s shuddering torso to her. 

“Fuck, Aubrey…” 

“Mmm-hmm,” Aubrey agreed, pressing Dani backward to the edge of the bed before scooping her up behind her knees and setting her on the mattress. “That’s exactly what I had in mind.” 

Dani took a deep breath and watched as Aubrey hooked her fingers under the lace of her orange underwear and slid them down her legs. 

“Um… request?” Dani asked in a high voice. Aubrey stopped and cupped her face, listening intently. “Fishnets are staying on, yeah?” 

Aubrey grinned wickedly before kneeling at the foot of the bed and pulling Dani to the edge. Dani bit her bottom lip hard, nearly drawing blood, as she watched Aubrey bend to kiss her hips, her thighs and then pause with a deep breath before flicking her tongue out to run over her clit. Dani’s hips twitched involuntarily as her eyes slammed shut. Aubrey hummed against her and began working her tongue and mouth in deep concentration, carefully listening to Dani’s gasps and moans as she worked. 

Dani tasted like salted honey and something absolutely narcotic and despite Aubrey having spent a fair amount of time in this exact position, she never got used to the heady rush of Dani trembling around her. 

Dani pulled her hair, squeezed her thighs, cried out in wordless oaths, shook uncontrollably and then would begin to swear and pray and beg in between sobs. Only when Dani’s voice broke did Aubrey know she was close enough to add more pressure and speed until Dani exploded with a growl and a scream, finally falling back on the bed, heaving. Aubrey wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and scrambled up on the bed to see Dani spread out before her, sweat covered, flushed and glorious. Aubrey trailed small pecks up her stomach and sternum to her jaw and then her mouth, letting Dani taste herself on her lips before pulling away. 

“I love you,” Aubrey whispered, kissing her eyelids. 

“I love you,” Dani replied with a faint smile. “I need a minute before-”

“Take your time,” Aubrey giggled. “I’m getting a drink, you want one?” 

Dani wordlessly nodded. Aubrey slid off the bed, kicking off her heels at last, before going over to pour two glasses of champagne. 

“Oh thank Christ. How do some women wear those every day?” Aubrey sighed, stretching her toes. 

“If you wore those every day I’d never let you out of my room,” Dani promised as she managed to sit up against the pillows. Aubrey handed her a glass and clicked hers to it. 

“To not leaving the room.” 

“To fancy dates,” Dani smiled before taking a sip. “Oooh, tingly.” 

“You’ve never had bubbles before?” 

“Never had expensive bubbles. They usually give me a headache but this is tasty.” Dani took another sip. “Like fancy Pop Rocks.” 

Aubrey laughed. 

“Yeah, a bit.” 

A devious smile curled Dani’s lips as she took another small sip and leaned over to kiss Aubrey on the mouth. 

“Mmm, exactly what I expected…” Dani smiled. “Tingly.” 

Aubrey watched silently as Dani dipped her finger into her glass and trailed it down her neck to the lacy edge of her bra. 

“Dani…” Aubrey warned, her skin immediately pebbling in goosebumps. Dani ignored her and ran her tongue down the path she laid with a small hum. Aubrey swore and threw her hand out as it sparked a large flame. Dani grinned up at Aubrey and dipped her finger again, running it over Aubrey’s stomach. 

“Now, now, Aubrey. Surely you aren’t hot and bothered yet?” Dani bent to lick away the champagne. 

Aubrey huffed out a tiny breath as the flame in her hand grew. Dani met her eyes and shook her head with a tsk tsk. 

“Why don’t you lie back, Lady Flame, and let me see if I can’t take care of that?” Dani’s voice was melodic and dark, her fingers deft as she pushed Aubrey flat on her back, careful not to touch her palm or allow it to touch the linens. Aubrey hissed through clenched teeth as a cool finger ran down her thigh towards her knee. As Dani’s mouth followed it over the webbed pattern of her stockings, Aubrey finally managed to extinguish her hand and reach over for her own glass of champagne, gulping greedily for anything to quench her throat. Dani repeated the same movement on her left leg and left Aubrey gasping at the sensation. 

“Ugh… I hate to see these go but I have very important things to attend to and these panties are most definitely in the way,” Dani sighed, running her hands up and down Aubrey’s legs. Aubrey cleared her throat. 

“Um, the tights can stay…” 

Dani beamed up at Aubrey, reaching around her hips to tear at the red lace. Within moments, Aubrey was mostly nude and Dani had her champagne glass poised above her stomach with a questioning look. Aubrey nodded eagerly and watched, transfixed, as Dani poured the drink over her and quickly licked it away. Aubrey arched into the sensation, gasping. Dani ensured that not a single drop escaped to the comforter as her lips greedily sucked away every drop. Once her glass was empty, Dani backed away, causing Aubrey to whine in misery… Until she returned with the chocolate cherry cake and a fork. 

“Dani... “ 

“Take off your bra,” Dani replied, her voice harsh and rough against Aubrey’s skin. Aubrey shivered and instantly stripped herself bare, apart from the beloved fishnets. Dani pierced a piece of the cake and placed a bite against Aubrey’s lips. Staring into Dani’s eyes, she opened her mouth and took it, groaning at the flavor. 

“My GOD,” Aubrey managed as Dani cut another bite off and took her own taste. Aubrey watched as Dani shivered in delight before running her finger through the dark icing and swiping it across her nipples. Without warning, Dani bent to her work, licking and sucking Aubrey’s chest with enough pressure to leave bruises but not a trace of chocolate. Dani repeated the move across Aubrey’s stomach and ribs before taking another bite in her mouth and kissing Aubrey’s mouth. Their tongues furiously danced as Dani slid her thigh between Aubrey’s legs, pressing hard against her slick center. Aubrey swore, twisting, as Dani’s hand slid down her body. “Dani. Dani. Please…” 

“Please what?” Dani grinned, her fingers slow and deliberate against her. 

“God, I don’t care what you do just please, please,” Aubrey begged. 

“Please?” Dani repeated. Aubrey inhaled, tense as a cat. 

“God, please just don’t stop.” 

Dani curled her fingers inside of Aubrey and rubbed at her inner wall as Aubrey threw her head back and keened. 

“Mm,” Dani breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of chocolate and champagne and sex and just the barest hint of smoke. “Aubrey look at me.” 

Aubrey opened her eyes and stared into Dani’s. In them, she could see ferocity, a feral possessiveness that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She could also see love, and passion and sweetness and tenderness that made her heart break. Aubrey reached out her hand and touched Dani’s face just as Dani slid a second finger inside of her and grinned, pressing her thigh harder. With that, Aubrey broke, gasping for air, barely able to remember her name or anything else outside of Dani’s touch. Dani worked her through her orgasm and its after quakes until Aubrey fell back on the mattress, swearing. 

Dani leaned over her and kissed her forehead, nose, and lips in quick, tender, succession. 

“Love…” Aubrey murmured, unable to gasp out the rest of the words. Dani smirked against her lips. 

“I love you, too, Aubrey.” 

Aubrey reached up with a weak hand and ran her fingers through Dani’s sex-crazed hair. Just as her lips parted to tell her every sweet nothing she could think of, fireworks popped off outside their window. From downstairs they could hear people shouting and wishing each other well before breaking into song. Aubrey and Dani looked at each other and smirked before bursting out laughing. 

“Well, that’s one way to bring in the new year,” Dani giggled. Aubrey pulled her down and kissed her mouth before pulling back and smiling up at her. 

“Happy New Year, Dani.” 

“Happy New Year, Aubrey.”


End file.
